scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby Goes Hollywood
Scooby Goes Hollywood (later released on video by Warner Home Video as Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood) is an hour-long prime-time television special. It is a musical-based parody of both the by-then infamous Scooby-Doo formula and of Hollywood in general. Premise Shaggy convinces Scooby that both of them deserve better than being stars in what he considers a low-class Saturday morning show. They both attempt to pitch a number of potential prime-time shows to network executive, C.J. Synopsis Scooby and Shaggy are filming a mystery episode of their Saturday morning show, while Daphne and Velma are discussing the script outside. After Scooby and Shaggy fall on the ground after going through a catapult, they start getting tired of doing the same routine, and decide to become real movie stars ("The Name to Remember is Scooby-Doo"). They show the president of film, C.J., a pilot film called How Scooby Won the West, where Sheriff Scooby and Deputy Shaggy undergo the ornery Jesse Rotten. C.J. believes the film is a joke, and throws Shaggy and Scooby out, laughing. After the gang finds out Scooby is leaving the show, they protest while Shaggy tells how Scooby will become famous. At the roller-skating rink, Shaggy is filming another pilot (Lavonne and Scooby) while Lavonne skates with Scooby, turning out to be a disaster with several accidents. The gang watches the filming, believing Scooby is making a fool of himself. Shaggy goes to C.J. as another attempt for Scooby to star in real movies. They show another film called Scooby Days where "the Scoob" meets "the Groove" in Harold's Drive-In. C.J. is stressed after the film, and suggests that Scooby go back to his own show. Scooby refuses, later trying to mingle with celebrities, turning out disastrous in the newspapers. Back in the gang's dressing room, Fred reads the newspaper in shock, making all of them wish Scooby came back on the show. Meanwhile, Shaggy drives Scooby to the Chinese theater saying Scooby would be another Clark Gable and John Travolta. Scooby then asks, "Rassie?" (referring to Lassie) and Shaggy agrees with that, too. Looking at the Chinese theater, Scooby imagines a premiere of his two new movies (SuperScooby and The Sound of Scooby). In SuperScooby, he saves Lucy Lane from a rocket heading toward Big City, only to get blown up himself. In The Sound of Scooby, Scooby in a pink dress, twiorls in the mountain, but as he begins to sing, he falls down a cliff into a stream. Back at the Chinese theater, Shaggy finds out that the studio is holding dog auditions to replace Scooby's role on the show. He and Scooby go down to see the results of the auditions. Without them knowing, it is a trick to get Scooby back on the show once again. C.J. hires a dog with no talent to take Scooby's role, leaving Scooby and Shaggy in shock. To confirm his new career, Scooby is featured on The Jackie Carson Show, saying he's leaving his Saturday morning series, upsetting his fans. Later, Shaggy shows C.J. a new film, Scooby and Cherie where Scooby is a magician and Cherie, his assistant. The next film is The Love Ship where Captain Scooby forgets to untie the rope from the piers, taking all the people on it with the cruise. The next (and last) pilot film shown is Scooby's Angels where the Angels look into criminal headquarters and Scooby lands from an airplane without a parachute. Scooby then yells, "Rop the rameras! Rop the rameras!" in which C.J. agrees. C.J. then shows everyone outside, chanting "Scooby-Doo, we need you!". -Scooby decides everyone loves him for who he is and agrees to go back to his original show. After things have quieted down in C.J.'s office, Shaggy knocks on the door, showing him the tape of his own pilots. The movie ends with Shaggy (tied up in the film reel) following the Mystery Machine into the sunset. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * C.J. Villains: * None Other characters: * Crab Creature of Creepy Crag * Director * Natalie Splendore * OTV security guard * Missy Ma'am * Jesse Rotten * Lavonne * Scooby's replacement 1 * Scooby's replacement 2 * Scooby's replacement 3 * Scooby's replacement 4 * Groovy * Lucy Lane * Cherie Locations * Hollywood, California ** Studio *** How Scooby Won the West set *** Scooby Days set **** Harold's Drive-In set *** Scooby & Cherie set ** OTV ** Roller skating rink ** Black Top Hat Restaurant ** Beverly Moles Hotel * Grillo's Pets * Big City ** Sid's Fine Clothes Objects * TBA Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Don Jurwich * Director: Ray Patterson * Story: Dick Robbins & Duane Poole * Story Direction: Don Sheppard, Cullen Houghtaling, Emilie Kong, Larry Latham * Recording Director: Don Jurwich * Voices: Mike Bell, Paul DeKorte, Patrick Fraley, Joan Gerber, Debbie Hall, Stan Jones, Casey Kasem, Heather North Kenney, Edie Lehmann, Ginny McSwain, Don Messick, Mike Redman, Marilyn Schreffler, Pat Stevens, Rip Taylor, Bob Tebow, Frank Welker * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Song Sequences Designed By: Don Sheppard * Song Sequences Directed By: Oliver Callahan, Charles Downs, Joan Drake, Fred Hellmich * Character Design: Don Morgan * Layout Supervision: Don Morgan * Key Layout: Terry Morgan * Layout: Greg Bombeck, Tom Coppola, Owen Fitzgerald, Gary Hoffman, Jack Huber, Homer Jonas, Mark Kirkland, Floyd Norman, John Tucker * Animation Supervision: Bill Keil, Jay Sarbry * Animation: Frank Andrina, Colin Baker, Tom Barnes, Oliver Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Steve Clark, Richard Coleman, Jessie Cosio, Elaine Despins, Charles Downs, Joan Drake, Marcia Fertig, Gail Finkeldei, Hugh Fraser, Alvaro Gaivoto, Charles Gammage, Miguel Garcia, Terry Harrison, Bob Hathcock, Fred Hellmich, Volus Jones, Mario Julio, Richard Leon, Hicks Lokey, Michael Longden, Kenneth Muse, Constantin Mustatea, Eduardo Olivares, Margaret Parkes, Harry Rasmussen, Morey Reden, Mitch Rochon, Mark Simon, Ken Southworth, Robert Taylor, Barry Temple, Dave Tendlar, Richard Thompson, John Walker * Assistant Animation Supervisors: Bob Goe, Richard Leon * Background Supervision: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Dario Campanile, Gilbert DiCicco, Dennis Durrell, Martin Forte, Robert Gentle, Ann Guenther, James Hegedus, Eric Heschong, James Hickey, Katsuyoshi Hozumi, Michael Humphries, Andrew Phillipson, Charles Proctor, Jeff Richards, Jeff Riche * Checking and Scene Planning: Cindy Smith * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink and Paint Supervision: Alison Victory * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Technical Supervisor: Jerry Mills * Camera: Allen Childs, Candy Edwards, George Epperson, Tom Epperson, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Kieran Mulgrew, Neil Viker, Roy Wade, Jerry Whittington * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Mark Green, Mark Mangini, Karla McGregor, David Stone * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * Post Production Manager: Joed Eaton * A Hanna-Barbera Production * Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * A Taft Broadcasting Company Notes/trivia * This is the first known film in the entire Scooby-Doo franchise, and possibly the only instance where Scooby, and the gang do not face off against a villain of some sort. The members of Mystery, Inc. are shown to be actors in a television program. * As with the Scooby TV shows, Scooby Goes Hollywood also contained a laugh track. * The music during the end credits comes from thae credits of the show of the same year, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. Cultural references * All of the ideas are parodies of then-popular TV shows and movies and acts such as Laverne and Shirley, Happy Days, Superman, The Sound of Music, Sonny & Cher, The Love Boat and Charlie's Angels. * Clark Gable, John Travolta and Lassie are referred to. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Scooby plays Scooby Days in the president's office, there was no film in the camera. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Home media * Scooby Goes Hollywood VHS released by Kids Klassics in the 1980s. * Scooby Goes Hollywood VHS released by WorldVision Home Video in 1986. * Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood VHS released by Warner Home Video in 1997. * Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2002. * Scooby-Doo! Double Feature DVD (paired with Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) released by Warner Home Video on October 2, 2012. Quotes Gallery Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood.jpg|DVD External links * TBA }} * Category:TV specials and telefilms